


Just a trickle of rain

by Penguin117



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin117/pseuds/Penguin117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wasn't alone for the first year he woke up. In fact, she was his first friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why won't anyone listen?

_Why won't anyone listen?_

"Please! Listen to me! Can't you hear me?!" 

Jack ran in a mad panic though the streets, cloak flapping behind him. He was jumping in front of everyone, only to have them pass right through him. Dread started making his way into him, making him feel a cold, horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach as no one even reacted to his actions.

"Please!" He whimpered, falling to his knees in front of a small boy standing on the side walk. "Please... Just-Just  _look_  at me! Why can't you-"

The boy looked up in his direction and smiled eyes wide. Raising his hands, the little boys started walking towards him.

It made Jack's stomach flutter,  _it had actually worked!_   Hope filled him again and he lifted his arms to hug the boy tightly. Someone could finally see him! He wrapped his arms around the small boys figure

just before he walked through his embrace and kept running.

"Puppy!" The boy cheered as he ran off.

Jack didn't see where he went to, didn't even bother to turn around. Any hope he had, any at all had immediately shattered, and he snapped. He sat on his knees, staring off into the distance.

His heart wretched in his chest, throat strained from screaming and yelling.  _It...didn't work? I-I thought..._ Jacks heart was racing in his temple, and he broke down.

He was sobbing, head low and still on the cold, snowy sidewalk where he sat in front of the boy. Winds whipped around him, blowing away peoples hats and blowing out and fires around him as he cried. He pulled at his hair as he lifted his head from his chest and screamed, feeling utterly and completely alone.

Icy winds caused the people to retreat into their homes, leaving him alone in the darkened streets. His vision blurred as tears fell freely from his face, and he looked up at the moon. "You talked to me before... Why..." Jack sharply inhaled, wiping his eyes as he cried out.

"Why can't they hear me? Why can't they see me? Is something wrong with me...?” HIs voice cracked as he muttered the last question, eyes pleading as he looked up to the bright moon above him.

Still no response. 

 _Never_ a response.

Rage bubbled up from inside him. He got to his feet, floating as griping his staff to his side, almost as if threatening the moon. "WHY WON'T YOU EVER ANSWER? I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" He slammed his staff into the ground, causing a wave of snow to build and crash into the street, turning the once darkened road, beaming with white. Frost began creeping up the sides of buildings and he yelled in frustration again flying off into the forest.

He was furious. Hurt. Everything only made him feel worse and he flew, striking each tree he passed with such force it was a surprise that the sudden wall of snow and ice didn't make the trees fall. Soon the entire forest was encased in a large amount of snow, and expelling it all made him fell weak.

Drained.

He couldn't hold himself up anymore, and he fell against a frosted over tree. All anger he felt had vanished, along with every bit of will to fight. What replaced it...nothing...Jack felt nothing anymore, he just felt  _empty. So empty inside and he hated it._  A tear slipped down his face as he leaned his head against the cool, icy trunk.  _Can't someone listen? Just- I just want to someone to know that i exist._

He pulled his legs up and closer to him, wrapping his arms around them as an attempt to comfort himself. His tattered cloak, draped around his shoulders moved with each breeze the wind blew.  _I'm here. I'm real. I exist. I EXIST._  He thought, crying into his knees. The wind was blowing slowly around him, running through his hair as a mother would when comforting their child. He didn't care though, just sobbed. He never saw that it had started to drizzle. Then again any rain that got too close to him just turned to snowflakes. He didn't see the figure float closer to him either.

"Why are you crying?"


	2. Stranger in the fog

"W-what?" Jack jumped back, arms holding him up as he leaned away from the voice. The figure was standing over him, dark hair and hood covering its face. The blue hoodie they were wearing was damp around the edges, and there was water dripping onto the snow.

"I said, Why are you crying? What's wrong?" The figure asked again, reaching its pale hand towards his head, meaning to run its fingers through his hair. The fog that was soon surrounding him made him uneasy, so he backed farther from the figures reach. The sun had started to rise, and was slowly starting to see better with the sunlight.

Jack stared at the figure, eyes red from crying. "Who are you? How can you hear me? How can you  _see_  me?" He hissed, scrambling to his feet when the figure took a step back.  _What's happening? Who is this and how did they find me?_

He raised his staff behind him, gripping it tightly, almost menacing in a way. " _Why can you see me?"_  He tensed, waiting for movement, any movement. He was in defense mode, just wanting to forget everything.

"What are you...? Oh. Is that it?" The figure turned to look into the dense fog, and Jack managed to catch a glimpse of something darker floating within the fog.

It...It looked like...

Some kind of cloud?

The figure turned back to him, shoulders drooped. "Apparently, Mist thinks I look threatening. I think it's just the fog- no I'm not taking off my sweater! I like it!" The figure turned back, and began arguing with the dark cloud. The winds slowly made the fog lift, and then Jack was almost blinded.

The snow was bright, way too bright after that dark night. It didn't seem to faze the other person though, as they kept arguing with the small cloud looking thing.  _I should get away from here._  He thought, backing away slowly onto the frozen lake. Just a little more and he'd be able to slip away into the morning air undetected.

He froze, hearing a frustrated yell behind him. Looking back he saw the hooded figure waving its arms frantically, in a struggled attempt to be rid of the small cloud. The figure had taken a step too wide however, and made a big show as they panicked and swayed. Unable to maintain their balance, the figure grunted as they slipped on a patch of ice and immediately fell forward, face first into the snow.

Jack couldn't help it.

He  _laughed._

Laughed like he'd just seen the funniest thing in the world happen. Laughed because after that night, he'd just wanted  _something_ to be happy about. Something to make him forget and not need to remember the nightmare.

He laughed harder, seeing the person attempt to stand again and this time fall and slide slightly as they laid splayed out on the frosted lake. God, it hurt his stomach, laughing so hard. But this was the good kind. A kind he'd missed.

"It's not funny!" The hooded figure yelled, slowly sliding on their stomach until they had reached the snow. Getting to wobbly feet, the person picked up a lump of snow and threw it at him, hitting him square in the chest. It was thrown with such a force it knocked him out of the air and onto the lake.

Sure, it stung a little. Getting hit with something freezing isn’t that fun, but he could barely feel it anyway. He  _was_  a  _winter_  spirit after all. He breathed in the cold air, looking up at the blue cloudy sky.  _Oh, it's on!_  He thought, laughing as he got to his feet.  _Time to make a little mischief._

He knew how to play this out, he'd already planned everything by the time he'd steadied himself on the ice. Jack feigned injury, groaning as he kept one arm securely around his chest. He hid his smile, seeing the figure stiffen and gasp.

One hand was behind his back, slowly forming a perfect snowball.  _Not too hard, not too soft. Just have to wait for them to let their guard down and_

_There!_

He lifted his arm and before the figure could react, he chucked it to his target. It was a direct hit, crashing directly in the face, inside the hood. He cheered and jumped for joy as he saw the figure fall down just like he did.

Laughing, he made another snowball in his hands as he flew to the figure.  _Maybe they aren't so bad..._  He thought, hiding behind a tree for cover. Peeking out, he'd almost dropped his snowball when he'd caught sight of who was under the hood.

She was small, slightly shorter than he was. But her hair was wet- no not wet,  _dripping-_  and it was like a swirling combination of black and dark blue.

_Wait, why's it wet? I didn't make the snow too sludgy, did I?_

 Her eyes were gray though, the color of the dense fog that had surrounded them both not too long ago. Her skin was very pale, besides being a slight tint of blue.

He snapped back to reality as something white and icy slammed onto the cheek.

 "O-OW!" He yelped, rubbing his stinging cheek. He retaliated, launching a snowball back and laughing when he heard her squeal as it hit her head again. Jack smiled, agreeing with the small voice in the back of his head.

_We could be friends._


End file.
